fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Proczadzikowość najwyższej jakości
Bohaterowie * Użytkownik:Tu wstaw kreatywny nick * Użytkownik:Sebolaaa * Użytkownik:EkawekaDxC * Użytkownik:3patryk3 * Użytkownik:Risa Serduchka * Użytkownik:FunnyFranky * Użytkownik:XDemon666 * Użytkownik:Sara124 Kamień z napisem "zgiń" Dobiegała godzina piąta rano, a ona wciąż siedziała na łóżku ze słuchawkami w uszach, zasłuchana w niemiecką heavy metalową piosenkę, już od kilku dobrych godzin. I tak była w domu sama, odkąd jej kuzyn ubrał się galowo, wsadził kwiatka w butonierkę i dziarsko podciągnął spodnie, oznajmiając, że idzie na dziewczynki. Ta tylko życzyła mu szczęścia, wiedząc, że i tak z pierwszego klubu zostanie wywalony na zbity pysk za podrobiony dowód osobisty. Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz. Szkoda tylko, że ten nie wyciąga w ogóle wniosków. Przynajmniej nie umrze jako prawiczek. A szkoda, bo wtedy jego życie osiągnęłoby apogeum przegrywu życiowego. Dziewczyna uznała jednak, że nie będzie się przejmować tym debilem zwanym jej kuzynem, ma bowiem do roboty o wiele ciekawsze rzeczy. Na przykład pisanie fanfików i przeglądanie internetu - a tak ważne sprawy nie mogły czekać ani chwili dłużej! Nie marnując zatem żadnej sekundy więcej, wzięła do ust jeszcze jednego czipsa i otworzyła swój święty sprzęt laptopem lenovo zwany. Szybko wklepała hasło, nawet nie patrząc w ekran. Zamiast od razu skierować kursor w stronę czterokolorowego loga przeglądarki, najpierw włączyła odtwarzacz muzyki. Telefon przed chwilą jej padł, a ona bez muzyki to jak człowiek bez tlenu. Odetniesz na chwilę i już masz śmierć gwarantowaną! Włączyła pierwszą lepszą piosenkę, która okazała się być niczym innym, jak niemieckim metalem. Podczas, gdy wokalista Rammsteinu wył jej w uszy, ona ułożyła się na fotelu w wygodniejszej pozycji i w końcu odpaliła Chrome. Ładowała się dłużej niż zwykle, co wyjątkowo ją zirytowała. Już miała zamiar sprzedać swojemu gratowi mocnego prawego sierpowego, ale przypomniała sobie, że to jest laptop - jego trzeba było oszczędzać, jeśli miał dalej działać. Ograniczyła się więc do wściekłego szeptu "działaj, szmato" i waleniu głową o blat biurka. Gdy w końcu szanowny Internet miał na tyle łaski, by się załączyć, dziewczyna szybko wklepała adres czatu, a którym przebywała niemalże codziennie. Dobra, codziennie, ale nie zawsze chciało jej się wejść. Cieszmy się i radujmy, albowiem Tu wstaw kreatywny nick dołączył/a na czat Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki! Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Ciao! Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: ... Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: No to sobie poczekam... Deus Vult, za świętą Wikię Popukał parę razy w ścianę kijem od miotły, by jego sąsiedzi się uciszyli. Na miłość Boską, jak można słuchać tej satanistycznej muzyki i to o tak wczesnej porze?! Jest 11, ludzie próbują tutaj spać! Jeszcze raz to zrobią, a nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak zrobić na nich krucjatę - do niektórych nie dociera pokojowo po chrześcijańsku, więc trzeba to zrobić brutalnie po chrześcijańsku. W końcu Bóg tak chce, on nie ma prawa się temu sprzeciwiać. Gdy zobaczył, że nie daje to żadnego efektu, poddał się i z westchnięciem odłożył miotłę. Na korytarz odniesie ją później, obecnie ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. I wbrew pozorom nie należał do nich stos podręczników i kserówek historycznych, które miał zrobić przez ten weekend - on to jakoś zrobi, ale na pewnie nie teraz. Usiadł spokojnie na fotelu, rozluźnił mięśnie i, próbując odciągnąć umysł od wsłuchiwania w ogłuszający heavy metal oraz dźwięki wydawane przez kobiety grające w damskim tenisie, założył słuchawki. Szybko odpalił komputer, myśląc, że im szybciej się od tych dźwięk odetnie, tym lepiej dla jego zdrowia psychicznego. Gdy tylko system się włączył, a on wprowadził hasło i zalogował się na swoje konto, włączył przeglądarkę, a co za tym idzie, youtube i swój ukochany czat. Na Youtubie włączył jedną z popularniejszych piosenek, nie mając sił na szukanie chorałów gregoriańskich. Szybko wklepał adres czatu i zalogował się na swoje konto. Ach, kochał to miejsce. Było jednym z jego ukochanych. Ale ludzie już byli mniej ukochani. Cieszmy się i radujmy, albowiem Sebolaaa dołączył/a na czat Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki! Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Boże, Ciao Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Siedzę tu od 5 Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: PIĄTEJ RANO, CZŁOWIEKU Sebolaaa: gitara siema Sebolaaa: Licia II przykazanie Sebolaaa: łamiesz Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: k, sorki Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Księdzuniu Sebolaaa: ... Sebolaaa: z kim ja się ożeniłem? Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Jesteśmy po rozwodzie, idioto. Shiperka z zawodu Mijał kolejny dzień, a za oknem waliło śniegiem jak Pudzian Popka. Nie żeby dziewczyna narzekała, od zawsze lubiła tę porę roku, zwłaszcza w swoim ukochanym kraju, ale właśnie w nim rzadko kiedy można było uświadczyć zjawiska pogodowego zwanego śniegiem. A zwłaszcza nie wtedy, gdy powinien on wystąpić. Zdecydowanie wolała jednak inne pory roku. Na przykład lato - mogła wtedy spokojnie wylegiwać się przed kompem i fangirlować nad swoim OTP bez ciążącymi nad nią obowiązkami. Albo jesień. Ach, złota polska jesień! Drzewa okrywały się barwną płachtą, a temperatury były po prostu idealne; nie za gorąco i nie za zimno. Spojrzała raz jeszcze na warstwę białego puchu na dworze, która zdążyła pokryć nawet samochody sąsiadów i śpiącego na murze kota, po czym odeszła od okna, zbierając wcześniej ze stolika obok kubek parującej gorącej czekolady. Los był dla niej na tyle łaskawy, że w szufladzie w kuchni znalazła jeszcze jedną, jedną, jedyną i ostatnią jej paczkę i w chwili, gdy została w domu sama, aż żal byłoby z tego faktu nie skorzystać. W końcu czym byłoby przeglądanie zdjęć z twoimi shipami bez kubka czegoś, co ociepli ci wnętrzności w zimowy dzień? Byłoby niczym. Usiadła spokojnie przy biurku, odstawiając kubek w bezpieczne miejsce. Nie miała zamiaru sprzątać cieczy w razie, gdyby znalazła się na podłodze. Włączyła swój sprzęt, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę, która ostatnio wpadła jej w ucho. Musi koniecznie zrobić z nią filmik! Gdy system w końcu był na tyle łaskawy, żeby się włączyć, pierwsze co zrobiła, to odpaliła Camtasię. Dopiero potem włączyła przeglądarkę. Podczas gdy obie te rzeczy były w toku włączania się, ona wzięła kolejny łyk gorącej czekolady. Do głowy wpadła jej jedna ze scenek do NT, którą musiała zrealizować. No, i musi wypytać Frankę o jej opka, czekała zdecydowanie za długo. I napisać do swojej bro, muszą jeszcze dokończyć jechanie po Voldemorcie. Ach, żyć, nie umierać. W końcu się otworzyły! Cudownie, bo czekanie zabrało cenne kilkanaście sekund z jej czasu. Szybko otworzyła kilka swoich ulubionych stron, w tym czat. Na dA wyszukiwała obrazki do jej filmiku, w oczy wpadła jej jedna autorka. Jej arty były po prostu idealne, musiała ich użyć! Weszła na jej profil, chcąc znaleźć więcej. Omal nie wypluła swojego napoju, gdy zobaczyła, że dziewczyna jest z Ukrainy. Nosz cholera jasna, ten kraj ją prześladuje! Weszła więc na czat. Cieszmy się i radujmy, albowiem EkawekaDxC dołączył/a na czat Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki! EkawekaDxC: hejka :D Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: CIAO BRO <3 EkawekaDxC: BRO <3 Sebolaaa: gitara siema Sebolaaa: siedzimy tak już od paru godzin Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: I milczymy Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Jak dwójka debili Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: A w zasadzie to jeden debil Sebolaaa: ty? Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Pff, co ty Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Ty. Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Jestem na takie określenie zbyt proczadzikowa EkawekaDxC: XD EkawekaDxC: tak trzymać bro <3 Zakapturzony haker Pokój był zupełnie odcięty od świata. Nie było w nim nawet jednej lampy, ani tym bardziej świeczki. Na oknach znajdowały się rolety, każda była dosunięta do ramy okna ze szwajcarską precyzją. Nie było widać w nim absolutnie nic. Dopiero po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, jednak z powodu braku jakiekolwiek oświetlenia nie można było dojrzeć, kto wszedł do pomieszczenia. On jednak nie miał najmniejszego problemu z odnalezienie się w tej sytuacji. Bez problemu znalazł drogę do krzesła, na którym usiadł spokojnie i sięgnąć ręką przed siebie. Włączył swój komputer, który oświetlił mu twarz i część pomieszczenia, które okazało się być jego własnym pokojem. On natomiast miał zarzucony na głowę kaptur, ciemnej okulary i bandanę, zakrywającą mu twarz. Podczas, gdy jego sprzęt się włączał, on wystukiwał na klawiaturze różne skomplikowane kombinacje, które miały umożliwić mu dostęp do szerszej gamy opcji. Ot, takim był hakerem! W końcu system włączył się prawidłowo, wyświetlając mu jego pulpit wraz z kilkoma hakerskimi aplikacjami. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zrzucając je na pasek zadań. Pewnie mu się jeszcze przydadzą, zawsze się przydają. Zamiast tego otworzył przeglądarkę i wszedł na czat. Cieszmy się i radujmy, albowiem 3patryk3 dołączył/a na czat Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki! 3patryk3: hej, my friends Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Ciao EkawekaDxC: hejka :D Sebolaaa: gitara siema Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: flet hej EkawekaDxC: akordeon cześć 3patryk3: wiolonczela witam Sebolaaa: klarnet żegnam Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Onkologia zapraszam 3patryk3: XD EkawekaDxC: XD EkawekaDxC: Seba, słyszałeś? Ekaweka DxC: onkologia zaprasza Sebolaaa: k Sebolaaa: to chodź ze mną Sebolaaa: czekają tam na cb XD EkawekaDxC: jakim prawem byłą żonę obrażasz?! >:( O miłości ta ballada Dziewczyna zrobiła piruet na dywanie w swoim pokoju, śpiewając pod nosem koreańską piosenkę jednego ze swoich ulubionych zespołów. Akurat w tym czasie sprzątała, więc na swojego partnera w tańcu wybrała miotłę, którą akurat zamiatała śmieci spod kosza. Trzymała ją mocno w dłoniach, kręcąc się z nią i coraz głośniej śpiewając. A przynajmniej próbując śpiewać, bo to, co z siebie wydawało nie do końca brzmiało jak śpiew. Ale dla niej się to nie liczyło, po prostu dobrze się bawiła. W pewnym momencie wskoczyła na łóżko i wykonywała na nim różne dziwne akrobacje, wciąż z miotłą, wciąż z piosenką na ustach. To był aż dziw, że jej rodzice jeszcze jej nie okrzyczeli za robienie hałasu i demolki! Ale widać dziś był jej szczęśliwy dzień. Oby tak dalej! Piosenka skończyła się, a ona opadła na łóżka roześmiana, wciąż tuląc do siebie miotłę. Głaskała ją po kiju, nazywając ja imieniem "Patryk". A raczej zdrabniając je, mówiąc do miotły "Patrysiu" i szepcząc do niej słodkie słówka. W duchu modliła się, by nikt jej w takim stanie nie zauważył. W końcu rzuciła miotłę w kąt stwierdzając, że czas porozmawiać z jej prawdziwym Patrysiem. Usiadła więc przy biurku i z uśmiechem otworzyła przeglądarkę. Puściła również kolejną piosenkę z odtwrzacza muzyki, którego zapomniała przestawić na odtwarzanie po kolei. Szybko wklepała adres czatu. Cieszmy się i radujmy, albowiem Risa Serduchka dołączył/a na czat Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki! Risa Serduchka: hej <3 Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Ciao EkawekaDxC: hejka :D Sebolaaa: gitara siema 3patryk3: hej, my lady <3 Risa Serduchka: PATRYŚ <3 3patryk3: Aga <3 Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Miłość rośnie wokół naaas~! EkawekaDxC: W SPOKOJNĄ, JASNĄ NOC Risa Serduchka: <3 Tak fascynujące, że aż kichnęłam Studentka zmierzyła morderczym wzrokiem swój router. Znów nie działał tak, jak działać powinien! Jak miała oglądać seriale z takim kiepskim łączem? Z westchnięciem spojrzała też na resztę swojego pokoju. Wypadałoby go w końcu posprzątać. No i musiała się też nieco pouczyć... Zamiast tego jeszcze rad pomajstrowała przy łączu internetowym, próbując je naprawić. Gdy w końcu udało jej się je ustabilizować wystarczająco, by jakoś trzymać stabilne połączenie z Internetem, wstała i westchnęła z ulgą. Skierowała swoje kroki do swojego komputera, mając zamiar w końcu coś na nim zrobić. Odrzuciła od siebie myśli o sprzątaniu i nauce. Zrobi to, prawda, ale na pewnie nie teraz. Usiadła wygodnie na krześle i włączyła swój komputer, nucąc pod nosem główny motyw z Batmana. Był to prostu świetny i wpadł jej w ucho gdy tylko usłyszała go po raz pierwszy. W końcu system się włączył, a ona otworzyła swoją przeglądarkę. Oczywiście, trochę musiała poczekać na to, aż łaskawie się ona załączy. Wystukała ten sam motyw palcami w biurko, znów nucąc go pod nosem. W końcu jej przegląda włączyła się, a nawet była na tyle miła, że czat otworzył jej się samoistnie. Cieszmy się i radujmy, albowiem FunnyFranky dołączył/a na czat Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki! FunnyFranky: ola Risa Serduchka: hej <3 Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Ciao EkawekaDxC: hejka :D Sebolaaa: gitara siema 3patryk3: hej, my friend <3 FunnyFranky: co tam? Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: (y) EkawekaDxC: Jest okej Sebolaaa: ujdzie 3patryk3: Spoko Risa Serduchka: Jest dobrze ^^ * * * Cieszmy się i radujmy, albowiem XDemon666 dołączył/a na czat Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki! XDemon666: yo XDemon666: deus vult FunnyFranky: ola Risa Serduchka: hej <3 Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Ciao EkawekaDxC: hejka :D Sebolaaa: gitara siema 3patryk3: hej, my friend <3 XDemon666: chwalebna nuta na dziś: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ%7Chttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: k Niebo w moich dłoniach Cieszmy się i radujmy, albowiem Sara124 dołączył/a na czat Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki! XDemon666: yo FunnyFranky: ola Risa Serduchka: hej <3 Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Ciao EkawekaDxC: hejka :D Sebolaaa: gitara siema 3patryk3: hej, my friend <3 Sara124: hejka EkawekaDxC: sis, w końcu <3 FunnyFranku: no tyle ludzi dawno nie było Tu wstaw kreatywny nick: Tłumy jak w kolejce po karpia Sara124: to coś złego? xd Sebolaaa: co ty EkawekaDxC: przeciwnie Dziewczyna usiadła na fotelu wygodniej, wpatrując się w ekran telefonu z uśmiechem. Czemu zawsze, gdy z nimi rozmawiała to miała wrażenie, że stoją przy niej? Tak chyba działała magia tego czatu i tej wiki. Byli, są i będą jedną wielką rodziną. Zaśmiała się. Oby w tym samym gronie świętowali dziesięciolecie. I oby ona dała radę z nimi do tego czasu wytrzymać... Kategoria:Oryginalne opowiadania Kategoria:Historie